


Dancing Lessons

by arbitraryspace



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitraryspace/pseuds/arbitraryspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Andrei got his groove back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

Andrei had come to understand many things in the hours after the final battle with Ribbons Almark. Time passed slowly, trapped immobile in space, and when Andrei stared down his sins, something in the black had stirred and stared back at him. Insight, maybe. Or uncanny intuition. Bright sparks of enlightenment burning green behind his eyes. It wasn't anything Andrei could explain, beyond putting the lightheadedness down to blood loss, but he supposed that in the end, explanations didn't matter.

He'd understood that his father loved him. He'd understood that he could not be forgiven. And he'd understood that he and Louise were never, ever going to happen.

Still, it wasn't until the wedding invitation arrived that Andrei realized he hadn't even had a chance.

Andrei nursed his champagne by one of the bay windows and tried not to look as awkward as he felt. Melting into the shadows wasn't an option; not for a man with his build, and not for a soldier with his temperament. He'd gotten used standing alone in crowds since becoming known as the man who'd kill his own father under orders. Surely he could handle being the odd man out at a wedding reception.

Surely.

Possibly.

Louise looked so small and delicate, twirling brightly in her beaming husband's arms. This was the lady that Andrei had always known she could be. And she was not for him.

"Allo! Bonsoir! I thought I'd find you here!"

Andrei was startled from his misgivings by the approach of one of his colleagues, who ruffled the feathers of preening socialites as he made his way around the edge of the dance floor.

"Second Lieutenant Mannequin," Andrei said. "I didn't realize you'd be here."

"My Kati, she must come to know all of these mobile suit financiers. We make time for such events." Second Lieutenant Mannequin sidled up beside him, and gestured emphatically towards a dark-haired woman in a red dress. "She is the brightest star in this heavenly firmament of ladies, as I am sure you see! But will she dance with her adoring husband? No. No, she will not dance." Mannequin's face pulled into a ludicrous pout.

Andrei might have ordered Mannequin away, if his wife hadn't also happened to be his commanding officer. She appeared to be engaged in serious discussion with some portly old captains of industry.

"That's... unfortunate," Andrei said.

"Yes, yes. But you!" Mannequin leaned in, a conspiratorial glint in his eyes. "Is this your plan? The brooding? It is not a bad one, I think. You cannot hope to outshine my supernova of charisma, and so you arouse the sympathies of these ladies instead."

Andrei's spine stiffened, and he made a noncommittal noise around the rim of his glass. He thought he saw where this was going, and wondered if it was too late to make this day even worse by, say, falling off a cliff.

"Ah, do not think you need to pretend with me, my young friend. I have many times been a handsome bachelor at a wedding," Mannequin said, with a wink and a nudge.

"I really didn't think--" Andrei sputtered. Furrowed his brow. Lowered his voice. "I mean. Do you think?" He looked down at his glass. "I- I've not been in any state to be very attentive to the other guests."

Andrei scanned the room and found, to his mounting confusion, that several of the bridesmaids were regarding him with the sort of frank, appraising looks that knotted terror and anticipation low in his belly. Ladies were not supposed to be like that, Andrei thought? Only his thoughts on ladies had never gotten him very far with the fairer sex.

Mannequin must have seen something odd in Andrei's expression, just then, because he clapped a hand on Andrei's shoulder, and his smile gentled around the edges.

"All you need to do is to get started," Mannequin said. "We will show them what they are missing, yes?"

Mannequin blew an exaggerated kiss towards his wife, and then swivelled himself so that somehow they ended up on the dance floor.

Andrei was too stunned to resist when Mannequin pulled them both into a cheerful waltz.


End file.
